Yorick Mori
|-|Yorick= |-|Pentakill Yorick= Summary The last survivor of a long-forgotten religious order, Yorick is both blessed and cursed with power over the dead. Trapped on the Shadow Isles, his only companions are the rotting corpses and shrieking spirits that he gathers to him. Yorick's monstrous actions belie his noble purpose: to free his home from the curse of the Ruination. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 6-A Name: Yorick Mori, the Gravedigger, the Shepherd of Souls Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least several hundred years old) Classification: Human, Soul Shepherd, Former Monk of Dusk | Bass Guitarist for Pentakill Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled spade wielder, Immortality (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction (Can see, hear, and physically interact with spirits), Life Manipulation (Wields a portion of the Waters of Life, which acts as an antithesis of undead beings and causes severe pain to them just from touching it. Can also absorb life force Via Last Rites), Necromancy, Summoning (Mist Walkers, Spirits, and the Maiden of the Mist), Resurrection, Damage Boost (Via Last Rites and Omen), Fog Manipulation (Via Mourning Mist), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Mourning Mist), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Mourning Mist), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Due to his Waters of Life, he was able to resist the death curse of the Ruination, which turned any life it came in contact with into wraiths trapped between life and death), Soul Manipulation (The Waters of Life protected his soul from being ripped out), and Empathic Manipulation/Madness Manipulation/Mind Manipulation (Able to constantly resist the influence of the Black Mist, which drove the rest of the Brethren of the Dusk mad and made them destroy their Waters of Life so the Mist could affect them) |-|Pentakill=All previous powers plus Energy Projection, Broadway Force, Dimensional Travel (Able to travel from the physical realm to the spirit realm), and Non-Physical Interaction (Able to affect Yordles and destroy Bandle City which, due to existing solely in the Spirit Realm, are both inherently non-corporeal) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Pentakill Sona) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (At least comparable to if not superior to fodder ghouls that can tag Olaf) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Multi-Continent level (Withstood Sona's sound waves at close range) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with spade, Dozens of meters with necromancy Standard Equipment: Monk's Spade, Tears of Life Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shepherd of Souls:' **'The Horde:' Yorick and the Maiden of the Mist can have four total Mist Walkers under their command. **'Final Service:' Yorick raises a Grave for every enemy that dies near him, as well as for every enemy he kills with Last Rites. Yorick can use Awakening to raise a Mist Walker from a Grave. *'Last Rites:' Yorick's next basic attack has bonus range, deals bonus physical damage, and heals him slightly, doubled if he is severely injured. **'Awakening:' Yorick raises Mist Walkers from all nearby the graves. *'Dark Procession:' Yorick summons a circular wall of spirits around the target area, which enemies cannot walk through. Dark Procession can be targeted by enemy attacks, dissolving after taking enough damage. *'Mourning Mist:' Yorick hurls a globule of Black Mist that splashes across an off-centered area, dealing magic damage proportional to the opponent's health. Affected enemies are slowed and marked while Yorick gains bonus movement speed when moving towards them. *'Eulogy of the Isles:' Yorick summons the Maiden of the Mist along with Mist Walkers, which remain on the battlefield until she or Yorick dies. While the Maiden of the Mist is alive, Eulogy of the Isles can be reactivated to set the Maiden free, letting her fight on her own until she dies. **'Endless March:' The Maiden of the Mist remains near Yorick until she is placed ahead of all allies in a lane, whereupon she proceeds along the lane and attacks any enemy in her path. **'Omen:' The Maiden of the Mist marks her target if they aren't a structure, causing Yorick's next basic attack against them to deal bonus magic damage and consume the mark, which she can then reapply after 2 seconds. **'Undead Army:' Upon spawning, the Maiden of the Mist summons Mist Walkers by her side, and while she has fewer than 4 under her fold, she raises another Mist Walker every time a nearby enemy dies. **'Ravenous:' The Maiden of the Mist benefits from Mourning Mist's bonus movement speed, and actively seeks to assist Yorick if he is nearby and in combat with an enemy champion. Key: Base | Pentakill Yorick Others Notable Victories: Perona (One Piece) Perona's profile (Yorick was Low 7-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Neutral Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Monks Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Mace Users Category:Necromancers Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Steam Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6